El verdadero amor supera el espacio, el tiempo y el destino
by javipozos
Summary: El amor verdadero de Naruto y Hinata trascenderá para toda la eternidad a través del tiempo y el espacio, destinados a reencontrarse siempre.


**El verdadero amor supera el espacio, el tiempo y el destino**

Naruto Uzumaki tenía 90 años de edad en la actualidad. Era una leyenda del Mundo Shinobi y nadie desconocía las enormes hazañas que logró en su juventud y su reinado como Hokage el cual duró 30 años, antes de ser sucedido por Konohamaru Sarutobi y éste a su vez por Sarada Uchiha.  
De ser un rubio galante fornido y guapo, solo era un anciano que vivía de sus recuerdos.  
En su retiro vivió en paz su vejez a lado de su esposa Hinata Uzumaki, quien solo era una sombra de la hermosa mujer que una vez fue. Logró conocer a sus nietos y a algunos de sus bisnietos.  
Lamentablemente, el tiempo hizo sus estragos y se llevó poco a poco a cada uno de sus amigos, hasta que solo quedaron solo Hinata y Naruto.

-Naruto-llamó Hinata a su marido.

-¿Pasa algo, Hinata?-.

-Ha sido divertido estar junto a tí todos estos años. Gracias por permitirme caminar a tu lado-le dijo la anciana Hyuga.

-Yo soy el que debería estar agradecido contigo. Aún no he terminado de pagarte tanto amor y devoción que tu has tenido hacía mí-comentó triste el anciano.

-Ya estás viejo y no terminas de sentirte culpable-regañó divertida la mujer a su marido.

-Si no hubiera sido tan torpe de adolescente, te habría dedicado más tiempo de mi parte, de veras-le dijo el viejo Naruto.

-Ay Naruto, nunca te he tenido rencor. Lo que cuenta es que estamos juntos, incluso en nuestros últimos días-le dijo la Hyuga.

-¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?-preguntó Naruto a su esposa.

-Un poco, pero sé que volveré a ver a mi primo Neji, a mi mamá y papá que en paz descansen. Quiero conocer a tus padres y charlar con ellos-comentó la Hyuga.

-Si tú mueres, me vas a hacer demasiada falta. No voy a aguantar mucho tiempo sin tu compañía. Jamás podré vivir sin tu amor, Hinata-le confesó Naruto.

Hinata le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Naruto y esta le habló dulcemente.

-Naruto, aún si muero yo primero, te juró que siempre estaré en tu corazón. Sabes que jamás dejaré de amar a ese niño travieso y con determinación de la cual siempre estuve enamorada-le dijo la anciana.

Naruto sonrió tristemente y abrazó a su esposa con todo el afecto que nunca desapareció con el tiempo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor-le dijo el viejo Uzumaki.

-Gracias cariño, aún sigues siendo tan dedicado como recuerdo-finalizó Hinata.

Para desgracia de la vida, ni el amor más puro se salva de la crueldad del tiempo, y el rayo de sol de Naruto le fue arrebatado una noche.  
Hinata Uzumaki murió dormida y se fue sin sufrir. Esta fue la peor perdida para Naruto, ya que la muerte se llevó al amor de su vida.  
En el funeral, el rubio estaba inconsolable. Había perdido tantos amigos y seres queridos a lo largo de su vida, pero sentía que gran parte de él murió con Hinata. Ahora comprendía el dolor de Obito al perder a Rin.  
Naruto miraba entre lágrimas a su esposa. Lucía tranquila y muy bien maquillada. Aún lucía bastante linda, apesar de su edad.  
El nieto de Naruto, Haruto Uchiha Uzumaki, se le acercó y abrazó a su abuelo. Tenía 17 años y era pelinegro con ojos azules. El niño era muy parecido a Menma poseído por Obito, pero en bueno.

-Siento mucho lo de mi abuelita Hinata. Yo la quería mucho-dijo muy triste el niño.

-Descuida Haruto, tu abuelita no está sufriendo ahora. No me falta mucho tiempo para reunirme con ella-le dijo el anciano.

De repente, una amiga de Haruto del Clan Hyuga lo vino a abrazar. La chica era muy parecida a la Hinata del universo alterno, pero mucho más elegante a la hora de vestir.

-Siento mucho lo de tu abuela, si quieres algo que necesites estaré a tu servicio-le ofreció la chica demasiado preocupada por él.

-Siempre has sido muy amable conmigo, gracias Hana-le agradeció el adolescente.

Naruto observó la escena curiosa y sonrió muy nostálgico. Le recordaba un poco como se relacionaban su esposa y él en su adolescencia, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos había descubierto sus sentimientos mutuos.  
La chica se fue y Naruto llamó a su nieto para charlar sobre la chica.

-Oye Haruto, ¿esa chica es tu novia?-preguntó Naruto.

-No, ella ya tiene novio. Es Shikaku Nara-comentó muy desanimado el chico.

-El nieto de mi mano derecha Shikamaru. Esa chica se preocupa demasiado por tí, hijo. Te voy a dar un consejo de un viejo experimentado: Confiésate de una vez todo lo que sientes o te puedes arrepentir de ello. Yo casi pierdo a tu abuela cuando un sujeto me la arrebató hace tantos años-le platicó el anciano.

-No sé que vaya a pasar. No quiero que me termine odiando-dijo algo temeroso Haruto.

-Es mejor haberlo intentado. Eres un Uzumaki y siempre logramos lo que nos proponemos-le alentó el viejo.

-Lo haré abuelo Naruto-sonrió el joven.

Tiempo después de eso, Naruto se encontraba un 27 de diciembre en el cementerio de Konoha. No quiso ir acompañado de sus hijos y nietos, pues no le gustaban que lo vieran romper en llanto.  
Naruto empezó a depositar unas hermosas flores que crecían en el jardín que ambos hicieron con el paso del tiempo.

-Hola mi amor, ¿cómo has estado?, yo no muy bien. Hace tres años que te fuiste de mi lado. He tratado de ser tan fuerte como antes, pero no puedo. Aún me duele demasiado tu partida, sé que te volveré a ver, pero no deja de doler mi pecho. Te necesito a mi lado-dijo muy triste y deprimido el Uzumaki.

Naruto empezaba a romper en llanto por la enorme tristeza y aún no superaba la pérdida de la mujer que amaba.

-No podré vivir mucho tiempo sin mi rayo de sol. Tú eras mi rayo de sol, mi lugar soleado. Me hacías feliz cuando mis días eran gris, no sabes cuanto te amo, porque te tuviste que ir-decía Naruto entre lágrimas.

Naruto rompió en llanto de forma intensa y no podía seguir hablando. Después de unos minutos se calmó.

-Lo siento mucho, siempre te parecí muy fuerte, pero era para que siguieras segura. Recuerdo cuando me animaste esa vez antes de la pelea con Neji. Yo me sentía demasiado inseguro y me moría de miedo. De no ser por tí hubiera perdido mi camino ninja. Yo una vez te dije que me habías salvado dos veces, pero eso nunca fue cierto; fue mucho más que eso, me salvaste de mi soledad, de mi tristeza, de mí mismo varias veces. Siempre estuviste en cuerpo y alma, aunque yo lo ignorara, para mi. Siempre me sentí miserable al no hacerte caso tanto tiempo. Se que ya pasó mucho tiempo de eso y tú insistías en que no me sintiera mal por ello, pero todavía me siento muy culpable por lo que ocurrió. Tu me diste todo tu amor, todo tu cariño, me diste todo de tí y jamás terminaré de pagarte por eso. Me diste los mejores hijos, me diste la familia que siempre quise, fuiste la mejor mujer de todas. Sabes, me alegra que tú te hayas ido primero porque no hubiera querido que tú sufrieras este dolor que siento. Me prometí jamás volverte a hacerte sufrir por mi culpa. Se qué me reuniré contigo algún día. Lo que siento por tí jamás cambiará, aunque muera siempre te amaré y eso nunca cambiará. Feliz cumpleaños mi amor. Te amo con todo mi corazón. Este fracasado orgulloso siempre será tuyo mi amor-.

Naruto terminó de hablar y dejó una flores a Hinata. Él se va del lugar antes de que llegarán sus hijos.  
Naruto murió un año después de este evento. Antes de morir liberó a Kurama acelerando su muerte, pero no sin antes despedirse de él.  
Todo el mundo lloró su perdida. Boruto y Himawari organizaron el funeral y enterraron sus restos mortales junto a los de su madre.  
Haruto estaba al lado de su ahora novia Hana. Estaban contemplando las tumbas de Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Crees que estén bien?-preguntó Hana.

-Sé que mis abuelos al fin están juntos. Es mejor que sean así las cosas-respondió alegre el pelinegro.

Para su sorpresa, el espíritu de Naruto se hallaba en limbo, justo donde Rin había esperado muchos años a Obito. El Uzumaki contempló que se hallaba joven de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntó el Uzumaki en voz alta.

-¡NARUTO!-se escuchó una voz que lo llamaba y que el ojiazul reconocía a la perfección.

Naruto volteó y encontró de nuevo a su esposa joven y sumamente hermosa. El Uzumaki corrió y la abrazó como si no fuera a volver jamás.

-¡HINATA, TE EXTRAÑÉ DEMASIADO! ¡NO SABES CUANTA FALTA ME HAS HECHO!-le dijo en llanto el Uzumaki.

-Yo también cariño. Te estado esperando-le respondió la Hyuga consolando a su esposo.

-¿Por que no has cruzado del otro lado?-preguntó Naruto preocupado.

-Te he estado esperando todo este tiempo. No podía irme sin tí-le dijo la Hyuga.

-Has esperado demasiado por mí. Es hora de irnos, Hinata-le dijo el Uzumaki sonriendo.

-De acuerdo Naruto-.

Naruto sonrió y partió hacia el más allá junto con su amada esposa hacia la eternidad.

1000 años después  
El mundo shinobi cayó y el mundo moderno se alzó en su lugar.  
La ciudad de Konoha era la más próspera del mundo y en la Secundaria de Konoha un chico rubio de 12 años llegaba tarde al primer día de clases

-Mierda, se me hizo tarde-exclamó Naruto corriendo apresurado.

En su prisa, se tropieza con alguien de forma accidental, tirando sus cosas.

-Lo siento mucho...no fue mi intención, de veras-se disculpó Naruto con la persona con quien chocó.

La persona con la que chocó Naruto era una linda niña de 12 años uniformada, de ojos perlados y pelo azul.

-No importa-dijo la chica sonriendo.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente. Ambos sentían como si ya se conocieran desde hace mucho tiempo y se sentía bastante extraño.

-¿Te conozco?-preguntó el rubio confuso.

-No, pero siento lo mismo-dijo la niña estando de acuerdo con Naruto.

-Si que es raro-comentó el rubio.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga, mucho gusto-se presentó la chica.

-Y yo soy Naruto Uzumaki y seré el alcalde de la ciudad, de veras-se presentó el chico de forma algo ridícula.

-Jijiji, buena suerte con tu meta-apoyó la chica sinceramente.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó el rubio.

-A la Escuela de Konoha, voy un poco tarde-explicó la mujer.

-Yo también-.

-¿Podemos ir juntos?-propuso Hinata.

-Eso será estupendo-aceptó Naruto.

Ambos van caminando sin imaginar que ambos están destinados a amarse sin las restricciones del tiempo por la eternidad.


End file.
